


Kacamata

by peonyandcotton



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonyandcotton/pseuds/peonyandcotton
Summary: Pujaan hati Jinhyuk alias si pelanggan setia toko ayahnya seperti menghilang ditelan bumi ketika Jinhyuk sedang berusaha memantapkan hati untuk menyatakan perasaannya.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Kacamata

Sekitar tiga ratus meter dari gedung apartemen yang ditinggalinya, ada satu toko kacamata yang sering dikunjungi Wooseok. Pertama kali ia ke sana adalah hari Minggu, sehari sebelum ujian akhir. Waktu itu, pandangannya memburam ketika sedang belajar. Mau tidak mau Wooseok mencari optik terdekat karena ia tetap tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas setelah membersihkan lensanya. Ternyata _minus_ -nya bertambah dan ia harus mengganti kacamatanya saat itu juga atau ia tidak bisa belajar. Si penjaga konter menjanjikan pembuatan kacamata baru Wooseok akan selesai dalam empat puluh lima menit dan ia akan menemani Wooseok mengobrol selagi menunggu.

Namanya Jinhyuk—si penjaga konter. Usianya sama seperti Wooseok, tetapi ia sudah lulus kuliah (jurusan Teknik Informatika, omong-omong) karena program akselerasi yang diikutinya semasa sekolah. Toko kacamata ini milik ayahnya; dia hanya membantu menjaga di setiap akhir pekan kalau ia tidak lembur.

("Lumayan juga, aku jadi bisa berinteraksi dengan manusia setelah lima hari terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan komputer.")

Semua informasi itu Wooseok dapatkan selama mereka mengobrol—atau tepatnya, selama Wooseok mendengarkan Jinhyuk berceloteh. Menjadi mahasiswa jurusan Psikologi membiasakan Wooseok untuk selalu mendengarkan; bahkan di saat ia ingin didengarkan sekalipun, ia harus mendengarkan. Karena itu, Wooseok sangat menghargai usaha Jinhyuk untuk memancingnya bicara (meskipun Wooseok tidak terlalu banyak memberi informasi tentang dirinya karena ia benar-benar tidak terbiasa menjadi pihak yang didengarkan).

Kacamata baru Wooseok benar-benar jadi dalam empat puluh lima menit dan Jinhyuk menyerahkannya dengan senyuman lebar. "Lain kali datang saja kalau perlu servis tambahan. Cuci kacamata di sini juga boleh," begitu katanya. Wooseok hanya tersenyum tipis. Mana mungkin ia datang lagi hanya untuk mencuci kacamatanya—ia masih punya rasa malu.

Baru enam hari, Wooseok kembali lagi ke toko kacamata itu. Tan, anjingnya (iya, dia memelihara anjing di apartemennya), tidak sengaja menginjak kacamata Wooseok sampai tangkainya bengkok ketika ia melompat ke sofa. Untung saja masih bisa Jinhyuk perbaiki. Namun, ia menolak untuk dibayar atas perbaikan itu. Wooseok akhirnya datang lagi keesokan harinya dengan sekotak _macaroon_ sebagai ucapan terima kasih--yang tidak mau Jinhyuk terima kecuali Wooseok mau ikut menghabiskannya sambil menemani Jinhyuk mengobrol.

(Akhirnya Wooseok pulang setelah tiga jam mengobrol, lengkap dengan janji bahwa ia akan kembali lagi minggu depan untuk menemani Jinhyuk--Jinhyuk bilang dia sangat senang ketika Wooseok datang dan mengobrol dengannya karena dia kesepian menjaga toko sendirian.)

Sejak itu, Wooseok menjadi pelanggan tetap yang selalu berkunjung tiap akhir pekan. Kadang ia datang di hari Sabtu siang untuk mencuci kacamatanya lalu membaca jurnal yang diperlukannya untuk makalah dan baru pulang setelah matahari terbenam. Kadang ia datang di hari Minggu sore sambil membawa laptop dan mengerjakan tugasnya di toko kacamata itu. Jinhyuk sama sekali tidak keberatan. Toh ia senang dengan eksistensi Wooseok di sekitarnya. Terkadang Wooseok juga sambil mengajaknya mengobrol ketika ia tidak sedang dikejar _deadline_. 

Sering menghabiskan waktu bersama ternyata membuat Jinhyuk menjadi berharap bahwa Wooseok tertarik padanya sampai-sampai ia rela untuk menemui Jinhyuk setiap akhir pekan.

Hari itu adalah hari Minggu; minggu kedua bulan September, Jinhyuk ingat. Tidak ada yang terlalu aneh, sejujurnya. Hanya saja, ini _weekend_ pertama yang dilewati Jinhyuk tanpa Wooseok. Pemuda mungil satu itu hilang tanpa kabar, padahal baru saja Jinhyuk mengira ada signal positif dari pemuda itu bahwa ketertarikannya berbalas.

Sebenarnya Jinhyuk berusaha berpikir positif; mungkin Wooseok sedang sangat sibuk makanya ia tidak datang. Namun, Wooseok tetap tidak datang minggu depannya. Dan minggu berikutnya. Dan minggu selanjutnya lagi.

Sekarang Jinhyuk sudah berhenti berharap. Dia benar-benar kecewa sesungguhnya. Terakhir kali dia setertarik ini pada seseorang adalah saat ia masih di bangku SMA dan ia berakhir tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada orang itu sampai lulus. Ia benar-benar menyesal waktu itu. Makanya ia benar-benar ingin mengakui perasaannya pada Wooseok kali ini.

Masalahnya sekarang Wooseok sudah menghilang sebelum Jinhyuk sempat mengutarakan perasaannya dan ia tidak pernah meminta nomor telepon atau alamat Wooseok.

Jinhyuk menghela napas. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas sikunya yang terlipat di atas meja kasir. Wooseok benar-benar tidak meninggalkan jejak dan Jinhyuk hanya bisa menunggu.

(Itu pun kalau Wooseok kembali.)

Minggu-minggu selanjutnya terasa membosankan bagi Jinhyuk—tersenyum ramah kepada pelanggan, memperbaiki kacamata, mengukur kondisi mata pelanggan, dan hal-hal teknis lainnya. Repetitif. Semuanya terus berulang-ulang. Sebelum bertemu Wooseok, memang itu rutinitasnya. Setelah bertemu Wooseok juga rutinitasnya begitu. Namun, eksistensi Wooseok mengubah segalanya.

 _Bahaya_ , pikir Jinhyuk. Ia benar-benar jatuh terlalu dalam pada pelanggan setianya itu.

Jinhyuk menumpukan sikunya di atas etalase kemudian menopangkan dagunya di tangan—kalau ayahnya lihat, ia bisa dikuliahi panjang lebar soal etalase yang tidak seharusnya ditekan dengan kemalasan. Pikirannya kembali memutar ingatan soal Wooseok. Matanya yang berbinar-binar, senyumnya yang manis, tawanya yang menenangkan, saran-sarannya yang tulus ketika Jinhyuk meminta pendapat, semuanya benar-benar membuat Jinhyuk semakin rindu.

(Persetan dengan ayahnya yang mungkin saja datang ke toko dan melihat Jinhyuk bertopang dagu di atas etalase.)

"Permisi."

Ah, suara ini. Jinhyuk rasa ia terlalu merindukan Wooseok sampai-sampai ia bisa mengkhayalkan suara merdunya.

Kemudian, terdengar suara dehaman dan pundaknya ditepuk. Lamunan Jinhyuk buyar begitu saja dan Jinhyuk menoleh ke asal suara. Namun, hal itu malah membuat Jinhyuk merasa ia malah berhalusinasi.

"Seok?" Jinhyuk tidak yakin. Yang di depannya ini sungguhan Wooseok? Loh, mana kacamatanya? Mana mungkin ia bisa melihat dengan rabun jauhnya yang parah itu.

Sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya ini tertawa kecil. "Iya, ini Wooseok. Sekarang sudah tidak pakai kacamata, sudah lasik."

Ah, pantas saja. Jinhyuk mengangguk-angguk. Sekarang ia jadi sedih. Kalau sudah lasik, berarti Wooseok sudah tidak perlu datang ke toko ini lagi.

Wooseok tertawa lembut, membuat Jinhyuk tersadar bahwa ia baru saja mengucapkan apa yang dipikirkannya tanpa sadar. Jinhyuk mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

"Sekarang aku sudah tidak punya kacamata untuk dibawa ke sini. Karena itu, sebagai gantinya, boleh aku mengajak penjaga tokonya untuk pergi kencan?"

Jinhyuk melongo. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai Wooseok mengajaknya kencan? Ini Wooseok, lho, yang manis, yang pintar, yang sempurna.

"Hah? Serius?"

Jinhyuk merutuki mulut bodohnya yang sayangnya bereaksi lebih cepat dari otaknya. Ia menepuk dahinya kemudian mengerang pelan ketika melihat Wooseok berusaha menahan tawanya..

"Lupakan aku bilang begitu. Harusnya aku yang mengajakmu kencan. Ayo, setelah toko tutup, kita pergi ke restoran di seberang."

Wooseok tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

* * *

"Omong-omong, kacamata yang waktu itu aku beli di toko ayahmu masih kusimpan," ujar Wooseok ketika mereka sedang makan. Restoran _steak_ ini memang lumayan terkenal, makanya cukup ramai.

"Untuk kenang-kenangan?"

"Um-hm," Wooseok mengangguk sambil memotong daging _steak_ -nya. "Siapa tahu anak kita nanti ingin melihat benda apa yang mempertemukan kedua orang tuanya."

"Uhuk!" Jinhyuk terbatuk-batuk. (Iya, dia tersedak saking terkejutnya mendengar ucapan Wooseok.) "Seok! Jangan mengatakan hal romantis ketika aku sedang makan! Jantungku tidak siap!"

Wooseok tertawa geli.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from twitter.  
> twitter: @peonyandcotton


End file.
